Ritual
by The Elemental Shark
Summary: Complications made their simple pleasures all the sweeter. Judai/Yubel


Notes: Oh hey, I live. If anyone remembers me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ritual**

It had been raining lightly for hours, but the curtains went untouched and the nearby floor was drenched. For months the servants in the king's castle had often fussed over that habit, insisting the boy would catch a cold from the rain and endanger himself unnecessarily. All the boy ever did in response was request heavier blankets, if they had any to spare. The curtains remained unmoved.

And here came his reason now.

He approached the window, hearing the familiar gliding that signaled a close return. As he moved aside to allow room for an entrance via the window, he passed the arrival a cloth he'd kept ready to dry off with and waited.

"You shouldn't have waited so long in the rain."

"I stayed out of the rain. And you?"

"You know I am stronger than that."

"I do." There was no answer; he hadn't expected one. There never had been one in the dozens of times they'd repeated this conversation, and that wouldn't change now. As per the ritual, he stuck out a hand again to take the cloth back, turning his back momentarily to hang it to dry. Turning back around, he heard a soft rustle as Yubel drew the curtains over the window.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "It _is_ nighttime, and we're approaching the coldest season."

"I'm fine" came the curt answer, but Yubel accepted the blankets the boy offered. "You don't have to give me your own things like this. You are needed much more than I am."

"Just because I'm important that doesn't mean you're not. This power you've taken upon yourself…it's as important as this power I have." He cast his eyes down, adding softly, "And you've given up far more than I ever could."

"Nonsense." Yubel rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your place for that. The task you have is great enough already."

"So everybody says." The boy turned his head, lifting a hand to place it over Yubel's. "All these names, the anticipation, the claims that I will save everybody. And all this training, this preparation for the future battle that I hear will come—I don't feel prepared at all."

"You will be ready when the time comes, whenever that is."

"I wonder."

Silence. "How long have you been thinking this?"

"Since a year after that day."

"Three months and you tell me now?"

The boy grimaced. "I don't like to make light of what you've done."

Yubel's voice was quieter now, a little subdued. "So you hid your worries from me."

"I'm sorry."

Yubel said nothing, just walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside for a moment to peer out. "It's becoming late. You should sleep."

"_We_ should sleep."

Yubel complied and settled down at the end of the boy's bed, leaning against the wall and taking the blanket that lay there. "Sleep well."

"And you," the boy mumbled as he pulled his blanket over himself. Yubel was probably watching him, he knew, but the boy left it. The sooner he slept, the sooner Yubel would.

XXXXXX

He woke shortly after dawn. Yubel was already up, sitting on the window ledge overlooking the shore. "It stopped raining not long ago," Yubel informed him.

The boy gave an "Mm" of agreement, looking out at the view. A rainbow arched out through the sky, adding color to the fading pink and orange.

Perfect, maybe.

He looked to Yubel, watching him again, who nodded. The boy took a second to realize what it meant, and his face broke out into a wide grin.

Perfect.

Smiling a little, Yubel moved to sit on the window, gesturing for him to come. He did as told and climbed up on Yubel's back, holding onto Yubel's shoulders. "So…"

"You_did_ tell me." Yubel launched off, and they soared higher and higher, above the castle. "Even if you hid it, you did in the end. All you need is time, and inevitably things will be as they should be."

So that was it. The boy said nothing, leaving a small, relieved sigh to speak for him—and now they continued.

Through the air they flew, over the courtyards and the towers and the trees. Right now was a time of whim, their route always changing, but their ultimate destination always remained constant.

Here was the ocean, and as Yubel flew down low the boy reached a hand down to skim his fingers through the surface and laughed. Before he knew it, they'd arrived. It was time to land.

The boy slid off Yubel's back to land on his feet on that small rock in the middle of the ocean, just big enough for the two of them. They sat, side by side, and they looked out at the water and said nothing. Nothing had ever been said here, after his promise.

They had to return sooner or later, but he paid the thought no mind for the time being. This was their indulgence, and all those working at the castle were accustomed to it by now. Nobody would object.

Their time here was silent, but nothing ever needed to be said. He and Yubel had already talked about everything that needed talking about, said all that needed to be said. Everything else was simply continuance of their motions, and continuance of life, until the time came that they needed more.

He was a boy with a journey to take, full of names and worries. Maybe the future would be that way, too. He had something to do, and the path to its accomplishment was long.

That didn't matter now. Right now was the time for ritual, and that made everything simple.


End file.
